Soul Stealer
by GoddessOfTechnology
Summary: Something's out there. Something bad. It's stealing people's souls, and no one knows why. However, they do know who it is...they just weren't expecting it to be Jack Frost. (Rated T for blood. Very much blood. Very, very much blood. Did I mention the blood?)
1. The Cat Is Wild

**A/N: So I wrote a story.**

 **Yaaaay.**

 **Oh, and Jack kills people.**

 **Nooooo.**

 **Disclaimer: Well, aren't you lucky I don't own RotG. I might have ruined your childhoods, as well as the movie. (Also, cover image is in the public domain, as it is a drawing by Gustave Dore.)  
**

* * *

" _The Dog was wild, and the Horse was wild, and the Cow was wild, and the Sheep was wild, and the Pig was wild—as wild as wild could be—and they walked in the Wet Wild Woods by their wild lones._ _ **But the wildest of all the wild animals was the Cat. He walked by himself, and all places were alike to him**_ _."-_ Extract from "Just So Stories" by Rudyard Kipling

* * *

 _Demon_

 _Cursed child_

 _Changeling_

 _Menace_

 _..._

 _Soul-stealer_

* * *

He was not like the others.

The white-haired teen gazed at the Groundhog meditatively, not registering the harsh words tumbling from the rodent's mouth. He had eyes only for the glowing mist of blue-green phosphorescence surrounding the overgrown rat's chest, that swirled and pulsed in time with the rapid beating of the Groundhog's heart.

He had learned a long time ago, at the cost of much jeering at his expense, that he was the only one who could see this translucent fog. Others only saw the dull-looking person beneath the churning mass of colorful soul.

What boring lives they must lead, he thought.

Strange, that such a vague, ephemeral-looking thing should hold such an important role. It would be easy to take it. The frost child cocked his head to one side as he pondered this possibility. It would be horribly simple to separate the body and the soul, and to claim the latter for himself. His mouth watered at the thought.

Later, he decided. He was not hungry now. To steal the rodent's soul now would simply be a waste of time-

"Hey, kid, are you listening to me?"

He blinked and looked up from the whirling turquoise mass into the hard brown eyes of the Groundhog. He arched one black eyebrow. "Oh, pardon me, were you saying something important?"

The resulting punch to the face should have been expected, yet Jack couldn't help but feel mildly affronted. He gingerly touched the darkening area around his right eye, curious, before turning a bright, innocent gaze on the rodent. He bared his teeth in a feral smile, eyes sharp and dangerous.

"Rule number one, Tawney: never punch a _cat sidhe_."

The Groundhog stumbled back, eyes widened in horrified realization, but by that time it was too late. A sharp icy dagger buried itself in his furry throat, severing the jugular vein. He collapsed to the ground, spewing blood from his neck, his scream nothing more than a harsh gurgle.

Swiftly, efficiently, the _cat sidhe_ placed his free hand over the dying spirit's chest as he began chanting deliriously in a high voice. The turquoise mist stuttered, faded, then drifted away entirely from its host, where the soul stealer caught it nimbly between his fingertips. He placed his soul-burdened hand on his heart, blue eyes flashing amber as the haze phased into his chest.

For the briefest of moments, he had a _soul._

In the end, he decided not to bury the body.

* * *

 **A/N: _Cat sidhes_ are creatures from Celtic mythology. They're basically black cats who steal the souls of corpses before said souls can go to the afterlife. Fear the cats, people, fear the cats.  
**

 **Also, migod this is short. Although I guess that's good. The less we get to see of Jack killing people, the better, eh?**

 **...Just you wait until the Guardians _find out_.**

 **I'm done.**

 **...Review?**


	2. Something Terrible Has Happened

**A/N: Here, have your daily dose of cat nightmare fuel.**

 **BTW, this story is not meant to have a plot. These are probably all going to be a bunch of semi-connected, ridiculously short drabbles, all exploring the idea of Jack as a _cat sidhe_. So no organization. Ooops.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned RotG, I would be rich, and then I wouldn't be writing my stories on a crappy laptop that's approximately five seconds away from exploding in my face.**

* * *

His heart sang with the thrill of the hunt and the chase; it danced through his veins like a drug.

He yowled, a screeching war cry that would have pierced the hearts of his foes with terror. His black paws flashed underneath him as he ran, thorns and bushes pulling at his pelt. In that moment, frenzied with the electrifying sensation of the pain and the adrenaline, he felt truly _free._

It was a relief from the oppression of his new (and unwanted) job as a Guardian. The task itself filled him with revulsion. Since when was he a protector of children?

However, now he was free. Free to scour the landscape, free to hunt down his prey. He felt his four newly acquired souls churn uneasily in his chest, and he hummed contentedly. Yes, he had made sure of that. The Guardians would never try to chain him again.

However, that did not mean his job was done. During his brief stint as a Guardian, many spirits had challenged him, thinking he was now easy prey. He had turned from a legend of an inescapable death, to a fluffy kitty who was now a _Guardian._ Oh, look at the cute little kitty. He's a Guardian now, he won't hurt you!

Yeah, right. By the end of the night, he'll have shown those fools just _who_ was in charge here. Hopefully, they wouldn't make such a mistake again.

Suddenly, he heard a yowl from his left, and he answered back in a similar manner. He knew that yowl well, for centuries of hunting together had led to them being almost inseparable companions.

He burst out of the bushes, scrabbling hastily in front of the other soul stealer. She too had black fur, but her eyes were green instead of his own harsh amber.

 _You have hunted well tonight, Little Winter,_ she purred, eyes lingering on the confused swirling of red, gold, violet, and emerald around his chest.

 _Indeed I have, Amonute._

 _Indeed I have._

* * *

 **A/N: How did this manage to be shorter than the previous chapter.  
**

 **Seriously, how.**

 **...Review?**


	3. Bunny's Death

**A/N: People wanted to know how Jack became a Guardian.**

 **Instead, I'm telling you how Bunny died.  
**

 **Hey, it's my story. Roll with it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own RotG. No, I don't want to own RotG. No, you do not want me to own RotG.**

* * *

"You know, everything would have been fine if you could have just let me be."

"W-what do ya mean?" Green eyes filled with betrayal and confusion stared up at him, and he sighed. As delectable as owning a soul was, it seemed like having one came at the cost of loosing around half your brain cells. Almost all the Soul-Havers he had met in his lifetime were invariably stupid to a surprising degree.

"What I mean is that if you had given up on your foolish plan to make me a Guardian, and had instead followed your better judgment and simply _left me alone,_ you wouldn't be bleeding all over the floor right now."

He sighed again, gaze falling on the blood-stained blade in his hand. "Although I suppose it is no use crying over spilled milk."

He tossed the blade to one side, watching as it skittered over the ground and collided with the opposite wall. He turned his bright blue gaze back on the dying Pooka at his feet, his heart filling with contempt upon meeting the terrified gaze of his victim.

 _For a warrior, the Pooka is certainly rather fearful._

The rabbit's death was certainly untimely and inconvenient. There was, however, no point in wasting a perfectly usable soul.

Kneeling beside the dying spirit, the _cat sidhe_ breathed in deeply, before placing his left hand over Bunny's chest. The Pooka's eyes widened. "What are ya doing?!"

Ignoring Bunny, Jack began chanting in a high-pitched voice, eyes melting from icy blue to warm, fiery amber. " _Thig, a anam. Fàg ur bàsmhor nan Dàileacs, agus thig leam. Airson nach urrainn dhut fuireach an seo gu bràth, agus tha e nas fheàrr a 'faighinn thairis air do pian luaithe seach an dèidh sin._ " *****

The last thing Bunny saw was an emerald haze parting from his chest, before the world fell into blissful, permanent black.

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 *** This section is in (probably highly warped-I don't trust Google Translate) Scottish Gaelic (because _cat sidhes_ are mainly a Scottish legend and it made sense). Roughly, I think it means "Come, soul. Leave your mortal casing, and come with me. For you cannot stay here forever, and it is better to get over your pain sooner rather than later."**

 **At least, I hope it means that. That's what I put in Translate, at least. I don't know what came out. I am not Scottish.**

 **If any of you Scottish-Gaelic-savvy people can correct my likely pathetic attempt to write in that language, I would be your friend for life.**

 **...Review?**


	4. Tooth's Death

**A/N: I guess it's pretty much a given that now I'm going to do the Guardian's deaths, one by one. Ah, well. Hope you like death scenes, guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

 _"'Dinah's our cat. And she's such a capital one for catching mice you can't think! **And oh, I wish you could see her after the birds! Why, she'll eat a little bird as soon as look at it!** '"-_Alice, from "Alice's Adventures In Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll.

* * *

It was the new moon, and Tooth was worried.

Normally, she would not be concerned. Certainly, she and her companions grew less powerful as the moon waned, but as far as she knew, no one outside their little band knew of this particular weakness.

This time, however, was different. This time, they had not been attacked head on. Instead, they had been infiltrated from inside, by a cunning enemy who now knew their every strength and their every Achilles heel. This time, they were in serious danger.

As such, her entire Palace was now on lock-down mode. No fairy of hers was permitted to leave, no intruder was allowed to enter. Defenses had been set up at every opening that led inside, from the largest window to the tiniest passageway that had been built for her fairies.

They were armed, as well. Her little fairies had their beaks to protect them, but she herself had to rely on her old, long-unused talwar sword. Hopefully, she still possessed enough of her sword-skills to fend off against a _cat sidhe._

She sighed. Of all the things she could have expected, their newest member being a _sidhe_ was not one of them. Not for the first time, she regretted not being more in touch with the rest of the spirit world. Perhaps she or the others would have received word of a frost-empowered demon wandering around, and then they would have been able to recognize Jack for what he truly was, before sharing their deepest secrets with him.

However, it was no use crying over spilled milk. She anxiously fluttered to a nearby window, peering at the dusk-enshrouded landscape outside. She could only hope that when the _sidhe_ came, she could defend herself-

"Looking for someone?"

It was her only warning before the world exploded in nerve-searing agony.

* * *

It had been...disappointingly easy, actually.

Amber eyes contemplated the torn and ripped feathery corpse with disdain. Near his heart, he felt the violet soul flutter uneasily, and he grinned. Two down, two to go.

However, there was no reason why he shouldn't have a little _fun_ first, before getting back to work.

His sleek black head turned, and he surveyed hungrily the buffet around him. The majority of Tooth's fairies had died from the shock of their Queen's death, but a good two fifths were still fluttering weakly around.

Not for much longer, if Jack had anything to say about it.

Quickly, he pounced on one, a fairy who was different from her sisters in her heterochromatic eyes and the golden feather on her tiny head. She squeaked, once, despairingly, before she was swallowed whole by the black cat.

The fairies froze in horror. Unfazed, Jack picked off another one, devouring her in one gulp.

Then, pandemonium broke loose.

Fairies rushed for the exits, only to find that the "defenses" blocked their escape. They darted about, terrified in the certainty of their upcoming death.

They were in a living nightmare. Jack, on the other hand? He was having the time of his life.

After all, cats do _so_ love to chase birds.

* * *

 **A/N: Talwar sword is an Indian sword/sabre. Seeing as Tooth apparently lives in India, I though it made sense.**

 **...Review?**


	5. North's Death

**A/N: Warning: I wrote this while I was sick, shivering, and feverish. So it might be a little more choppy and incoherent than previous chapters.**

 **Oh, btw, in case you were wondering, people die in this. Although I guess that was obvious. A lot of characters die in this story.**

 **Also, Head Canon #1: Each Guardian has a way to alert other Guardians of danger. North has the Northern Lights, Tooth fills the place with the smell of lotus blossoms, Bunny makes asters grow all over the walls, and Sandy sends out little sand messengers. The reason Bunny didn't warn the others when he was killed by Jack, was...well, he had been stabbed. He was dying. Not much you can do when you're dying.**

 **And, just one more thing: I've made a forum, people. No, this is not senseless promotion. I've made a forum where you can ask questions about this story (as well as others I wrote). That way I won't be answering the same question over and over via PMs xD. Of course, only registered users can post, but if you're a guest reviewer with a burning question, than feel free to attach your question to a review, and I will answer it at the forum. Link can be found near the top of my profile page.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RotG. As evidenced by the fact that "Jack Frost: The Killer Guardian" is not a thing, and hopefully never will be.**

* * *

" _Those who'll play with cats must expect to be scratched."_ -from "Don Quixote", by Miguel de Cervantes.

* * *

North's workshop was, surprisingly, silent. The workstations and machinery were powered off, the yetis were patrolling the halls with grim looks on their faces and bulky weapons in their paws, and the elves were mysteriously missing.

There was no trace of the jolliness that had so pervaded the place for the last two or three centuries.

North himself was locked up in his office, staring morosely at the darkened field of ice and snow outside. Concern and worry for his three companions constricted his heart, but what hurt the most was the feeling of abject betrayal that held his soul in a vice-like grip. He had trusted Jack, despite the boy's otherworldly, elvish appearance, the bright blue eyes that appeared blank and emotionless, the cat-like pupils, and the suspicious-looking dark streaks in his otherwise snow-colored hair. Every detail had practically screamed out to North in a never-ending chant of _WRONG WRONG WRONG,_ but nevertheless, he had ignored the signs. Now, he and his coworkers were paying for it.

He leaned back deeply in his chair, sighing morosely. He had hoped, vainly, that he would not have to resort to such drastic measures, but the best defense was a good offense, and as such, there was no recourse but to destroy Jack Frost.

First, however, they had to wait. With the new moon high in the sky, marking the time when their creator was not by their side, to attack a _cat sidhe_ would be sheer madness. No, it was better to wait in safety until the next full moon, when the Guardians would be strong and the demon would be weak. He prayed that his companions were all alive and well-

The sickly scent of lotus blossums filled the air.

He jerked upright, breath stilling. That smell could only mean one thing: that Tooth was in danger, and needed help.

He practically flew out the door, grabbing his sabres on the way to his stash of magical snowglobes. There was no time to grab the sleigh, for when a _cat sidhe_ was involved, every second counted.

He would need backup, of course. Sandy would not respond to the alarm, for the little man unfortunately lacked a sense of smell, but Bunny would definitely be there, and among the three of them, North was confident that they could chase away the _sidhe_ for a little while longer.

The delicate glass construction smashed against the floor with a cry of "Tooth Palace!", and North hastily jumped down the whirling mess of colors that formed the portal.

When he arrived at his destination, it was to the torn and mangled body of Tooth, dozens of tiny lifeless fairies strewn about, and Jack Frost leaning casually by the lever that triggered the alarm, smiling like the cat that had swallowed the canary.

North gaped at the sight, horrified by the carnage around him, and Jack smirked. "What's the matter, North? Cat got your tongue?"

The _cat sidhe_ laughed lightly at his own little joke, a dangerous grin on his thin face. North scowled, gripping the hilts of his swords tightly. "You will regret this, демон."

Jack snickered derisively, eyes narrowing menacingly as he tensed in preparation for a pounce. "Famous last words, North. _Famous last words_."

* * *

" _The problem with cats is that they get the exact same look on their face whether they see a moth or an axe-murderer."_ ~Paula Poundstone

* * *

 **A/N: Was that last quote ina-purr-piate, yet a-meow-sing? Yes. Will I stop meow-sacring fictional characters? Probably not. Will I paws the making of terrible and tasteless cat-puns? LOLOL, NO.**

 **...I'm sorry. I blame that on the fever. I swear I'll never do that again.**

 **...Re-mew?**


	6. Face Your Comeuppance

**A/N: Helloooo, everybody.**

 **Today's update comes with a side of incoherency, delirium, and general suckiness. Yep, sorry to say, but my fever got worse and now I'm wrapped up tight in half-a-dozen blankets, drinking tea and shivering like no tomorrow. Thus, my writing skills have suffered.**

 **I wasn't going to post this little mess, but a friend of mine badgered me until I agreed to do it. So yeah.**

 **Side note: This includes characters from the "Guardians Of Childhood" books. You don't really need to have read the books to understand this drabble, but you should know that Katherine and Nightlight are both Guardians (Katherine is the Guardian of Storytelling, Nightlight used to be MiM's bodyguard), and that Nightlight controls beams of light. That's it.**

 **Also, to you fans who _have_ read the books, I apologize if Katherine and Nightlight seem OOC. I haven't read the books. I get all my info from RotG Wiki. I know nothing about their characters.**

 **...Although I'm pretty sure Katherine doesn't curse a blue streak in the books. But I'll just blame artistic license, as well as "omg, she was stuck in space for three centuries, give the girl a break."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. ANYYYYTHINNNNNG.**

* * *

Pride comes before the fall, they say.

He lay flat on his back on the ground, rocks and tree roots digging into his spine as he stared up, alarmed at the spear of light being held inches from his face. The owner of the spear, a tall young boy encased in armor, glared furiously at him with a bright green gaze.

Next to the boy stood a girl, a gray-eyed, auburn-haired female whose face appeared to be permanently etched in a stern expression. She held a dagger in her hand, and was ranting furiously while waving it about.

"Foul creature, miserable demon, how could you have killed them you _monster-"_

He tuned out the sound of her voice as he analyzed the two. Both looked ragged, thin, and unhealthy, with dark bags under their eyes and scratches all over their skin. They appeared to have been through some terrible ordeal. His sharp eyes noted a slight limp in the girl's left leg, as well as faint weakness in the boy's right shoulder, and he smirked. Had they been uninjured, he would have been fearful, but damaged as they were, and with the new moon high in the sky, they stood little chance of succeeding.

"What the hell are you smiling at, you stupid furball?"

"Language, Katherine," remarked the boy absently. Ah, so he did speak after all. Jack had been worried there for a moment.

"I don't give a damn about language, Nightlight! I spent three centuries wandering around, lost in MiM-damned _space,_ and I come back to see that all of my fellow Guardians have been _killed_ by a cursed _sidhe!_ Tell me you aren't upset, Nightlight! Tell me you aren't!"

"I too am saddened, dearest Katherine," stated Nightlight simply.

"Then let's kill him already and be done with it!"

"Agreed."

Before he could react, the spear stabbed downwards, aimed for his chest, and Jack howled as the dreaded light pierced his torso. He twisted, kicking out with one pale foot, hitting his adversary in the stomach and knocking him off balance briefly. The small stumble on Nightlight's part was enough, allowing Jack to shift to his cat form before turning tail and running away.

"Ah, you would, would you? Get back here you coward!"

The girl's knife flew through the air with impeccable aim, striking him neatly between the shoulders. He yowled again, writhing in agony, black blood oozing like tar from the wounds and splattering over the ground. With three quick strides, the girl caught up with him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Glaring hatefully at him, she dragged him over to the boy and threw him roughly onto the ground, ignoring his yelp of pain.

He struggled to rise to his feet, but his legs failed him, the world swimming around him in a whirl of colors. Sharp pain stabbed his chest and back, and the light spread through his veins like a poison, numbing his body and fogging his brain. His squirms slowed down to a halt, a strange drowsiness claiming his senses.

As if from far away, the girl's vice spoke."As you have taken, so you shall loose, cat."

The last thing he saw through half-closed eyes was the spear of light descending.

Pride comes before the fall, and oh, how far he'd fallen.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus, Jack is now dead. Yay.**

 **...Review?**


End file.
